Crawling
by shyne
Summary: Usagi's life is anything but perfect. Her foster dad abuses her and the whole world seems to avoid her. At school, things are no different, that is until five new boys come into town. Who are these new students, and why are they so interested in Usagi?
1. Prologue

The song Crawling by Linkin Park in their CD, The Hybrid Theory inspired me to write this piece. It is a little morbid and sad. This is not intended for young readers for it has some bad language, sexual content, abuse, and thoughts of suicide. Since I hate it when people ramble on a lot, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, nor shall I ever be that talented to do so. Please do not sue me, for I am just a hyperactive fan.  
  
1 Crawling  
  
Prologue  
  
Darkness. Pain. Anguish. Those words come to mind every time it happens, every sickening time. I know that people could tell something was wrong with me. On the street, they would stare in wonder at me. Thinking why I dress the way I do. Why I am so desolate, cold, and silent. They have no idea what goes on inside behind those giant, shielding walls that pen me in. They can't hear the screams of pain or the moans of pleasure through the thick, brick walls of the quiet house. They don't know, and I never want them to know. Whenever I think of those naïve people on the streets, I think of my journals. My journals are my only sanctuary. It is where I keep my secret conversations about my punishment with people. It is where I safeguard all my stories and sketches that come through my mind after my punishment. If anyone ever saw my journals, my sanctuary would be shattered, dissolved, gone. Then, I'd be alone. Something I feared worse than punishment.  
  
It almost seems like a dream during my punishment. Like I was watching it happen and not being able to do anything about, as if it wasn't happening to me, but someone else. Sometimes I imagine myself walking through the counselor's door and telling her about my punishment, asking her what I did wrong to deserve it. But I can't. I know that once I step through that door, my punishment would end and something else would happen. I am afraid of that something else. It is worse than my punishment. It is something that terrifies me so much that I know that if it ever happened again, I would die. After that something else, I would write about it in my journal. I also draw pictures of the dreams that follow that something else, trying to understand the meaning of it. It never works. I try and try, but it never works.  
  
Sighing, I pushed back my dyed black hair and continued covering up the signs of my punishment. It wasn't too hard, only a purplish, yellow bruise under my right eye. That is why I wear such dark eye make up, to cover up the remains of my punishment. Only after the worst punishments do I get to miss school. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to go to school, so I can escape the weird stares or the cold attitudes directed at me in the halls and class. However, I knew that if I stayed home everyday, I would be left alone with him. And I knew that when left with him, I receive Punishment, repeatedly, like a broken cassette tape that just repeats the same song no matter how many times you try to fix it. Closing my eyes I took a deep, ragged breath, and strode out my bedroom door, only taking a fleeting glance at his door before quietly sneaking out the kitchen door. I never know why I always make sure he isn't there, he is always asleep when I leave. I make sure of that.  
  
I'll try to write the next one quickly, but no promises. ~shyne~ 


	2. Chapter One

Sunday, November 11, 2001   
Note: This is not intended for young/immature readers for it has some bad language, sexual content, abuse, and thoughts of suicide. This is set in several first persons, but I'll try to stay clear on who is talking. The GW boys are still the GW boys, but the scouts aren't scouts. Since I hate it when people ramble on a lot, on with the story!   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, nor shall I ever be talented enough to do so. Please do not sue me, for I am just a hyperactive fan.   
  
  
Crawling   
Chapter 1   
  
I could feel their stares following me as I walked down the aisle of the bus. Usually I walked to school, but today it was raining too hard. In the back, there was a collection of girls huddled around a couple of boys, football players from my school by the looks of it. Next to one of the girls was the only empty seat besides the one next to the homeless man everyone has dubbed Jack. Putting on a steely gaze, I walked coolly over to the happy clique. Ignoring their incredulous stares, I sat down in the seat next to a peppy blonde. Only when I felt a small hand hesitantly tap my shoulder did I acknowledge the presence of my seatmate. She looked like the classic cheerleader type. Her long blonde hair was pulled half way into a ponytail, topped off with a red bow, and her cloudy blue eyes looked slightly less than petrified; I tend to have that effect of people. Extending her manicured hand, she asked, stuttering, "Um, hi, I'm Mina, Mina Mills. Aren't you in my homeroom? Your name is, um, Eunice, right?"   
I eyed her coolly, taking my time, blatantly ignoring her hand. Coldly, I asked her simple, yet direct question. "Why are you talking to me?"   
I could tell by her reaction that she was shocked by my answer. Secretly I smirked. Now she looked even more terrified. "Um, I just wanted to say hi, is that so wrong?"   
"It is if you are saying 'hi' to me, k? Besides, my name is Usagi, not Eunice. I would have thought that from the 5 years I have been in your homeroom you would have figured that out by now." With my last comment, I apathetically collected my things and went to take the seat next to Jack. Why haven't any of them learned that I don't want to be friends with them? Most people at Highmills High have learned not to bother me, fortunately for them and me. Those that haven't learned that little rule soon learn it. I think it started about 4 years ago, when it first started. Before that, I was like any other girl my age, but soon after it started, my friends began to drift farther and farther away from me. That was fine with me, because friends ask too many questions about how one scratch or bruise came about. My train of thought, however, was abruptly broken off as Jack's snores invaded my mind. Annoyed, I pulled out my CD player and let the music take over my mind, previous thought forgotten.   
  
*********************   
  
Today, school was uneventful except for homeroom when Mina burst into tears when I caught her staring at me and sent a cold glare in her direction. It was amusing how all her friends flocked around her, worried for their weak little friend. Strangely, this new guy with long brown hair tied back in a braid hanged back from clustering around Mina like chickens. However, any further thought of this unusual behavior was quickly dismissed as worthless. I didn't understand how she could be so weak. Then again, most of the student population wouldn't stand a minute of an eye to eye staring contest with me. I think it freaks them out, seeing my stormy, cerulean eyes, framed by long dark lashes and make up, staring severely out of place on my powdered pale white face. My hair, unnaturally black, as intended, also unnerved many people. The teachers at this stupid school are as weak as the students, too. They all pretty much left me alone, even if I'm twenty minutes late. The teachers have long given up on me. One teacher, Mrs. Haliff, almost got through to me about two years ago. She was able to pass my barriers and actually get me to participate in a poetry contest. That didn't last long. She was soon transferred, because she had printed my disturbing poems and drawings in the 'Highmills Highlights,' the school newspaper. The school board thought it was irresponsible of her to post such disquieting poems and visuals in a school newspaper. Needless to say, every poem was both true and written under my pseudo name, Serenity. Actually, it is quite ironic how I chose the pen name Serenity. My life is anything but serene.   
  
*********************   
  
My black eyes studied the back of her head closely yet carefully. She was an interesting study with her out of place make up on her heart shaped face. If someone saw me staring, he would get suspicious. Suspicious? What would they be suspicious of? It's not like I like her or anything like that. That would be impossible, right? Who would like some crazy Goth as a girlfriend anyway? Although everyone warned me not to bother her and that she was just trouble, I was rather intrigued by her lack of caring. Even I, Chang Wufei, let my guard down long enough to care for someone. Her whole appearance was slightly unnerving; her loose body covering black outfit, her dark make up, her unnatural black hair. I didn't believe in their warnings at first and approached her, which was a mistake. I can still remember her angry, bitter words that were all surprisingly true. Her words struck a chord in me, no one knew my complete past, even now, after all these years, but somehow, she did. Her aura was the biggest shock, though. My master said that I had a gift of reading auras, giving me the power to read people's intentions. Her aura wasn't an evil or dangerous black like I expected, instead, it was a brilliant, innocent silver outlined in black that blinded me for a minute as it flared up to match her harsh words. She was an odd one. Most girls with her body and facial features would show them off, but she seemed to be trying to cover it. Everything about her challenged everything I knew about the world. She was like a giant puzzle, a puzzle that I wanted to solve.   
  
********************   
  
I carefully noted Wufei's behavior. During history, I often found his eyes glued to that girl. I wondered if he was attracted her, anyone would if they noticed his subtle, yet intense gaze that was fixated on the girl clothed in all black. I could tell she was attractive, even in her unflattering dress style. My Prussian blue eyes discreetly took notes on her attitude. It was cold and steely. Much like my own, one that someone like her should not have. Even my own demeanor has changed slightly after peace was fulfilled; it was less threatening and cold. Someone's boisterous laugh interrupted my thoughts. I realized I too was caught staring at her too. I guess she felt my strong, analytical stare on her, because she quickly turned towards me, her manner obviously annoyed. It caught me surprised*1 that her eyes weren't their usual steely gaze. Instead, for an instant, her eyes seemed to be old, yet still shockingly beautiful. Beautiful? Where did that come from? How could I, the Perfect Soldier, let myself be pulled into the dangerous web of emotions? How could this measly girl get under my guard? She was a mystery, a mystery that I had to solve. With that last thought, I pulled at my laptop and started typing.   
  
*********************   
  
I knew I was laughing like a maniac, but I couldn't help it. My laugh has always been well, loud. In this new school, I was again the carefree teen I have always wanted to be, free to laugh as loud as I wished. Again, friends easily made surrounded me. Here, I had a whole new life, where I didn't have to worry about being pitied or charity. I couldn't stand that. My easy grin masked my thoughts, though. I felt someone passing a note to me. It was from Mina Mills, inviting me to yet again another pointless party of flirting. She was pretty, sure, maybe even gorgeous with her model-like looks. Nevertheless, that girl was going to be the death of me. I knew that I could have easily taken her jealous boyfriend and his football buddies, easily, but he told me to lay low. He, meaning Hiiro, the Perfect Soldier, Yui. I turned to see what the Perfect Soldier was doing. The scene before me shocked me. To the untrained eye, it looked like Yui was just watching Mr. Jonquil, the history teacher, with what seemed like interest. Sometimes, although rarely, someone is caught actually listening to Mr. Jonquil. But no one would tease Hiiro about that though, not after what happened to the first guy. Grimacing, I sent a quick, sorry glance at Robbie McNealan. Robbie's nose and black eye would take a while before returning to their previous state. Returning to my earlier thoughts, I realized that I, Duo Maxwell, had caught the Perfect Soldier staring at a girl! A Goth by the looks of it. She had all the classic signs of a Goth at least, except that she didn't hang out with the other Goths. Well, I didn't think she did, I'd have to check on that. This was the first love interest I had seen Yui show in, well, ever! If this girl caught Yui's attention, she must be something special. I knew that right at that second, my eyes had taken on their mischievous twinkle. A plan quickly formed in my head. I was going to hook up Yui and the Goth girl, or my name isn't Duo, the "Matchmaker," Maxwell! ~ It isn't. ~ a little voice in my head warned. So what. I'll have it changed!   
  
******************   
  
My pencil paused, still poised in the air ready to complete the next stroke. I could feel someone's eyes on my back. I hated it when people stared. I tried to hold myself in check, as an irresistible urge grew in my chest to whip around and give this 'tourist' a piece of my mind. It wasn't as if I had a huge sign on my back that screamed "stare at me, only fifty cents a period!" It made me furious, but I guess I should be used to it by now. It happened regularly every day. Finally, the urge took control of my body and I spun around to vent my anger on the person staring at me. I let my cold, steely guard down for a second when I realized who it was. His name was Hiiro something or another, one of the five new students from last Christmas, the time when peace was fulfilled. They were supposedly transfer students from the colonies in space, all five of them friends. Hiiro was the quietest of the five, besides the clown guy. Some people already knew about the clown guy, having seen him at some circus show*2. Duo, the braided one, was the loudest and quite annoying. Quatre, the blonde boy, who was as soft as marshmallows, was the most polite, always-calling people miss or sir. The Chinese guy, Wufei was the most violent it seemed, always muttering about justice and katanas, which I assumed were wooden swords. Despite the warnings, three of them attempted to talk to me. After the first few tries they stopped. Quatre was the most persistent of the three. He tried many times, acting all sweet and innocent. Nevertheless, after the last encounter, he immediately stopped. Hiiro, the guy I caught studying me, instantly adverted his eyes when he found me returning his gaze with added force and promptly took out his laptop and started typing. I stiffly turned back to the front and continued to draw.   
  
******************   
  
That's all. Yes, I finally finished another chapter! Sorry for taking so long, but school is school. Thanks for all the reviews. The prologue, I know, was weird and confusing, but this isn't as bad, right? Here are some additional notes:   
  
*1. I know, I know, very uncharacteristic, but in this story, Hiiro was slightly humanized.   
*2. Does anyone know the name of the circus Trowa was in?   
  
~shyne~ 


	3. Chapter Two

Monday, December 31, 2001

Note: This is not intended for young/immature readers for it has some bad language, sexual content, abuse, and thoughts of suicide. Oh, and sorry for such the delay.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, nor shall I ever be talented enough to do so. Please do not sue me, for I am just a hyperactive fan.

Crawling

Chapter 2
    
    *****************

I stepped out from the dark depths of the dark room and into the strong rays of the sun. I squinted as the sudden brightness blinded me for a moment before I slipped on a pair of black, mirrored sunglasses. Shaking my head slightly, I slung the camera strap over my head and continued on my way to the cafe, where I worked in the afternoon. I could hear conversations stop as I walked down the path in front of the school. I smirked. I knew they were talking about me. They were always talking about me, but I didn't care. Lifting my head higher and walking slightly slower, I continued down the walkway, enjoying the looks on their faces. As I left the campus area, I heard the conversations gradually pick up again. ~ The scared idiots. ~ I thought as I walked down the shaded sidewalk, my black messenger bag occasionally bumping into the wooden fence to my right.

Right when I was about to turn around the corner, someone suddenly bumped into me. Quickly, I protected my precious camera with my arms as I fell backwards, my books flying everywhere as my ratty messenger bag slammed against the fence. Angry, I glared up at the person who had bumped into me, all my stuff strewn around me. I was slightly surprised at who it was, although it didn't show. It was one of the new boys, Quatre. His face broke into an apologetic grin as he extended a hand out to me. Grumpily, I grasped his hand and together, we hauled myself up as he spewed out apologies. I eyed him, noting his what seemed like a pink shirt; it was hard to tell with my dark sunglasses. What is wrong with this guy, is he queer or something*1? I mulled over it for a second before the thought left as suddenly as it had come.

While he just stood there, still smiling, I bent down to collect my things. When, I looked up at him, he was still smiling. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, silently staring at each other. I was growing angrier and angrier by the second as he just stood there looking at me. "Well, are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" I snapped angrily. His sea green eyes widened slightly before he stooped down and helped me gather my things. "Um, I'm very sorry miss. I didn't mean to." 

"Whatever, just watch where you are going." I mumbled, still slightly pissed at this boy, but glad my camera was fine. When I heard him stop moving, I looked at him, my eyes squinting at him, although he couldn't see. I raised one eyebrow carefully, silently asking, 'why the hell are you stopping?' The boy, Arabian from the looks of it, just squatted there, staring at me intently. I started to fume. What was wrong with this guy? "Do you have a problem, or do you just like to stare at people?"

Quatre blushed, which was surprising. "Um, you didn't say thank you."

"Thank you?" I asked incredulously. He nodded slowly, a little hesitant. "You, " I said, pointing at him with a stray pencil, "want me," I pointed to myself, "to thank you?" I asked sarcastically, the pencil again pointing at him. He just nodded again, his smile slightly shaky. 

"And what exactly did you want me to thank you for. Maybe perhaps for knocking me down and probably causing me to be late for work? Or maybe for just standing there like an idiot while I picked up my stuff. Could it be for breaking my book bag and spilling my stuff everywhere? No, wait," I held up my hands mockingly before pointing at him again. "I know, you want me to thank you for giving me an etiquette lesson, right?" By this time, Quatre wasn't smiling anymore. Secretly, I smirked, one point for me. Stunned, Quatre just kneeled there, confused. I leaned in close to his shocked face and patted his cheek not very gently. Almost hissing, I whispered, "thanks for the lesson, jerk off."

With that, I quickly gathered the rest of my things and strode off, my step slightly quicker as I tried to get to work on time, my books heaped in my arms. Softly, I cursed, Lita, the manager of the cafe, would not be happy. As I turned the corner, I saw Quatre still in the same spot where I left him, looking like he had just peed in his pants. Mentally, I added another point for myself. ~ Well, mama's boy seems like you have some catching up to do. ~

******************

I was stunned. That girl was so rude, but cute. A little voice added quietly in my head. ~ Cute? Did I just call her cute? ~ I thought as I remembered how her nose wrinkled up just so as she glared at me. ~ Quatre, you're losing it. ~ I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memory of how big and blue her eyes were as she leaned in close to pat my cheek. ~ Ugh, there I go again. ~

Sighing, I hauled myself up, my knees cracking from kneeling like that for so long. Unconsciously, I winced as I remembered Hiiro setting his own broken bones. Repressing a shudder, I looked down at the ground, hoping for some clue to who that rude girl was. In the gutter, teetering dangerously close from falling down into the rat infested depths below, was a black, bound journal with only a small, silver crescent moon decorating the cover. I picked it up, dusting off what ever could have collected on the smooth, worn cover. Just as I was about to open it up, to see if her name was possibly in it, my watch beeped, signaling it was 4:00. ~ Damn*2, I'm late. ~ I thought as I absently stuffed the black journal into my backpack before I ran towards the library, the journal quickly forgotten.

************************

Ok, that's it. Sorry if it was so short and if it sucks. I had to get it out soon, cause, well, I haven't updated lately. Sorry. 

~shyne~

*1. In my story, Quatre is NOT gay!

*2. I know, Q-man probably doesn't swear, but he does in this story, at least in his head.


End file.
